The Caribbean Kidnapping
by CTCometfan
Summary: During the cruise, will Emmet and Colm be able to confess to one another before tragedy strikes?


**Fandoms: **Sherlock and Celtic Thunder

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **Sherlock/John, Lestrade/Mycroft, Colm/Emmet

**Warnings: **slash, sexual content, language, abuse, sexual harassment, kidnapping

**Summary: **Moriarty is up to his old tricks again. This time he's after Sherlock and John's 16 year-old daughter. When he learns that she is not under either eyes of the older Holmes and her parents, and enjoying a spring-break cruise with her friends, he attacks; not exactly realizing that he's also ransoming two young men belonging to Celtic Thunder. During the cruise, will Emmet and Colm be able to confess to one another before tragedy strikes?

**Notes: **I'm writing this story as an honor to the Celtic Thunder guys due to them being an actual entertainment to the Carnival's Victory Cruise this coming fall. Of course this is purely fiction, since I'm adding the BBC's Sherlock characters and the cruise hasn't happened yet. Although I am actually using Victory's names.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Raye, Jen, Ally, Brett, and another OMC.

**The Prologue**

**Enter Raven Watson-Holmes **

The man glared at The Woman. "Why in the world are we going on a Caribbean Carnival cruise?" he demanded. The Woman sighed. She had shoulder-length black hair, olive skin and cold gray eyes.

"Because that's where He's signing us. He's informed us that the little bitch is going to be on her own for the week…well her and her little friends," Irene Adler reported. Sebastian thought about it.

"Hmm, I see. No one is going to expect a kidnapping on a cruise. And the Great Detective will break down if his only and precious daughter goes missing."

"Exactly, the Freak will do anything for his daughter," Irene agreed.

"You know, that the girl is following her father's footsteps. She could almost be Holmes' kid sister. She can deduce almost anything at school," Brett replied. "Is that why He wants her? For her to become His protégé?"

Irene shook her head. "It's more like trying to lure Holmes back into his web. He's been extremely bored without his _Sherly._"

Comet

The young girl hurried through the lunch crowds at school. Her destination was her locker. She had been dying to tell her friends for ages. It was the last day before Spring Break started. She spun the dial, working at the combination and unlocking her locker. Her locker was full of pictures of her the only people she cared for. It was mostly covered in Celtic Thunder photos, mostly the youngest ones, Emmet Cahill and Colm Keegan, and of course a few group photos as well. Then she had a couple of pics of each of her parents and her best friends, surrounded by the CT photos.

She just grabbed her theatre textbook (one of her favorite classes) when one of her friends called out to her.

"Hey, Raye! Where are we -?" Jen called out; as she saw Raye quickly placed a textbook behind her back. "What're you up to?" she asked, accusingly. Raven, or Raye as she was normally called, tried to look innocent.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Tell Ally that we're eating at the Black Box. I'm sure Mr. Small won't mind." Jen didn't budge. She crossed her arms.

"You have your father's look when he's up to no good. I know you too well, Miss Watson-Holmes. What're you hiding?" Raye smirked.

"Nice deduction, Jen. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Sherlock and John's daughter instead of me," Raven said, mimicking her father's voice. Jen rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I'll let you know as soon as we settle in for lunch."

Comet

"So what's this all about, anyway?" Allison asked, as the three girls got settled on the Black Box's floor.

Allison had her hair style was black and in an asymmetrical cut, with green highlights. She had slightly pale skin, since she hated being in direct sunlight. But it wasn't a sickly pale. Allison was a year-older then Jen and Raven. Jen had short, straight black hair that went down to the middle of her neck. She had tan skin.

Raven had midnight black, short hair that curled just below her ears. Her hairstyle was almost the same as her father's, but it was straight instead of curly. She was the stunning image between her parents. Her parents were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and they were pretty famous, because of the blogs that her dad's written about their cases. And being famous; placed their daughter in a vulnerable state, so Sherlock had asked politely and entrusted Sargent Sally Donovan, to be the policewoman at Raven's school to keep an eye on his precious daughter.

Raven grinned knowingly. "I hope you guys don't have anything planned for Spring Break, if so, I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel it," she said, channeling her father.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "And what's more important than spending a week with your family?" she asked, being both sarcastic and curious at the time.

Raven pulled out her theatre textbook and pulled out a single white envelope and waved it front of her best friends, grinning teasingly. "What about spending a week with Keith Harkin and Ryan Kelly, and on a cruise?" she asked, as if it was an everyday question. Ally and Jen both widened their eyes in shock.

"Bloody Hell, you didn't -!" Allison squealed.

"Oh yes I did. I got tickets for the Celtic Thunder cruise and you guys are coming, whether you like it or not. Besides, you know how much my parents love spoiling their only daughter," Raye explained.

Jen was grinning like an idiot. "Raven, you might be slightly annoying by channeling Sherlock Holmes, but seriously, you are the best friend ever!" she squealed.


End file.
